For Your Troublesome Women
by Rennoc
Summary: This is Ino x Shika, so if you don't like it, don't read it!Ino invites Shikamaru over for dinner with her father. What form of chaos ensues?


A/N: This is just a fun little story to pass my time when I'm not working on 'To Keep Them Close'. I know many people don't like this couple, but y'know what? I do, so I don't, repeat DO NOT, want any flamers saying "whoever x whoever is the way to go!" Because I will ignore them! P.S. I don't own any of the Naruto Characters, just the plot and story. P.P.S. I know Ino doesn't have a sister, but I thought it would be fun for her to have one. Enjoy

---

The sun shone kindly down on the peaceful village of Konoha. The clouds passed slowly overhead, causing a certain blonde-haired ninja to sigh and daydream about her date with her recent crush. She moved easily through the crowds, towards a large training field where they had agreed to meet.

"Ino, I trust you, but it's this boy I don't trust..." Her father had preached the same speech as usual before she went out. She just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, you're only his dad's best friend! I think it's safe to say that nothing's going to happen." Ino sighed, looking up at her father. "Don't worry!"

"It's the reason that they're related that I'm worried." Inoichi sighed back at his daughter, but kissed her forehead before she left. "But I know that you can defend yourself, should he try anything!" His eyes flashed protectively, but before he could go on another rant, Ino was out the door, white-blonde hair streaming out behind her.

"Shikamaru!" Ino called, waving as she ran up, panting slightly. "Sorry I'm late; my dad kept giving me the 'I trust you but not him' speech. It went on forever."

"It's all right, I was asleep anyway." Shikamaru blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"And what are the plans for this date?" Ino asked, rocking back and forth on her heels impatiently.

"Well, I thought we could just watch the clouds today." Shikamaru shrugged, motioning to a blanket he had laid out on the grass.

"I thought we'd do something fun!" Ino pouted cutely, which made Shikamaru look away indifferently, but unable to hide the blush that continued to spread across his face.

"If you're going to complain about my suggestions, we might as well forget about the date, troublesome woman."

"I was only joking, Shikamaru," She giggled, then bounded past him and flopped onto the blanket.

"...You women are so trouble_SOME_!" Just as he finished his sentence, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her.

"I know we are." She sprawled across his stomach, giggling. "And that's why men love us!"

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru pushed her off his body and she lay back next to him, lightly brushing her body with his. Both of their faces erupted in a blush and Ino giggled once more. "Would you stop giggling? It's starting to drive me crazy.

"Sorry... I just can't help it when I'm nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Shikamaru pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her. Ino just closed her eyes, a small smile curling at her lips. "Ino, we've been dating for almost two months now and we've been on the same team for even longer. What do you have to be so nervous about?"

"This," Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she pushed her own body up, pressing her lips against his. It was only momentary, but enough to leave Shikamaru speechless. Ino leapt to her feet and quickly dashed away. "Come over to my house for dinner, Shikamaru! I want you to meet my family!" Then she was gone.

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed once he got his voice back. "I know your family, but whatever, it must be some _thing_ with how a girl's mind works. I'll just as Asuma-sensei later." He had begun to collect the blanket, but changed his mind. "Too much work," Then lay down and quickly fell asleep.

---

"Daddy, Shikamaru is coming over for dinner tonight." Ino said as she walked in the house from her date. Inoichi, who was sitting at the table drinking a glass of water choked and spluttered at this statement.

"What?!" He gasped when he finished coughing and looked at his daughter, who strolled into the kitchen.

"Shikamaru is coming over for dinner; I invited him so he could meet everyone." Ino sat down across from her father, hands folded on top, looking expectantly at him. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Why invite him over? He already knows all of us." Inoichi looked at his daughter, confused.

"But he hasn't met us as a couple with your daughter!" Ino's sister, Samino walked in, also sitting at the table.

"When did you get back? I thought you were out 'seeing the world'!" Ino snorted, throwing her arms in the air for added effect.

"Girls," Inoichi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose testily. "Please stop bickering."

"Sorry dad-dy." They said in unison, Samino stopping at 'dad', but Ino continuing with 'daddy'.

"Yes, it's fine if he comes for dinner, Ino," He flashed a look at her, eyes glinting. "But if he is anything like his father towards you, I'm going to take my cooking knives and sever something of his that, to him, is more important than an arm or leg!"

"Daddy!" Ino shouted, exasperated. "Shikamaru isn't a pervert, if that's what you mean!"

Inoichi could only laugh. "Just go get ready for dinner, you too Samino." He waved a hand at them and they left.

While they were in their rooms, a knock came at the door and Inoichi went to answer it. Slowly he slid it open to reveal Shikamaru standing there, hands in his pockets and pouting slightly. "Hello Shikamaru, please come in, Ino and Samino are getting ready for dinner."

"Thanks," Shikamaru stepped inside, slipping off his shoes as he did so.

"Follow me into the kitchen, dinner will be ready soon." He turned and walked toward the kitchen, Shikamaru following slowly, and as soon as he turned the corner, Inoichi had him by the throat, brandishing a knife. "I swear, if you touch my daughter in any way, I'll gut you completely." His voice was just over a hiss and to finalize his statement, he prodded Shikamaru with the knife.

"Daddy, is Shikamaru here yet?" As Ino came in, Inoichi dropped Shikamaru and quickly moved to the stove where he was cooking.

"Yes, he just got here,"

Shikamaru was stunned by the rapidness of what had just happened. One minute he was dangling in the air with a knife at his stomach, and the next, he had Ino in his face, looking at him curiously.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing? You look sick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ino, I'm fine, but there's something I want to tell you..." He trailed off as he looked past Ino and saw her father waving the knife, a deadly glare on his face. "You look really cute..." Inoichi snorted and turned his back once more.

"Really? Samino lent me the clothes and I wasn't sure if they did or not..."

"Yeah, they look fine," Shikamaru shook the blurriness away and straightened up. "So your sister's home? That should be interesting." He remembered being a kid with Ino's sister always prodding him in the back, telling him to ask Ino out. She has to feel pretty proud right now.

"Yeah," Ino snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What, you aren't happy to have your big sis at home?" Samino burst from the doorway, grabbing Ino into a headlock and hugging her tightly. "Here I was, spending my time during your childhood to set you two up, and that's all you have to s-" Samino was cut off as Shikamaru leapt at her, covering her mouth.

"Troublesome, that's what you are!" Shikamaru growled.

"Children, please," Inoichi said from the table. The plates and platters were arranged delicately and a large steak knife awkwardly close to his hands. Shikamaru wisely chose a place well out of the knife-wielding father's reach, but he caught on. "Oh Shikamaru, I was hoping you would sit next to me, Ino can sit across from you."

"But daddy, I-" Ino started, but her father interrupted her.

"Ino, don't start, just do it."

Ino sighed and took the seat her father meant, Samino next to her, smiling mischievously. Shikamaru felt scared of his date's father, even though Inoichi had known his father since their days as young ninjas.

---

Dinner passed without many more incidents, aside from Inoichi threatening Shikamaru with the knife numerous times throughout the meal. As sky fell outside, Shikamaru excused himself to go home and Ino followed him outside, her father narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Remember, Shikamaru..." Inoichi waved the blade and finally, Samino snatched it from his hands, slammed it into the block, picked it up and walked away.

"You'll get these back when you're mature enough to handle them."

"Samino, I need those to cook!" Inoichi chased after his older daughter as Ino and Shikamaru stood outside, talking quietly.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Ino apologized quietly. "He's just really protective of his youngest daughter."

"S'okay," Shikamaru shrugged. "I guess I sort of understand where he's coming from. He just knows that there are guys out there that acted like him when he was younger and doesn't want any of them messing with his daughter."

"Was he really that bad?" Ino looked at him, wide-eyed.

"From what my dad says," Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Yeah, he was. They both were."

"I guess I'm going to have to talk with him about that later..." Ino giggled, and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I told you I'd stop-" She stopped, mid-sentence as Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ino." And he set off down the street.

Neither of them heard the rattle just inside the door as Inoichi fought Samino to get out and take down that Nara-kid with an umbrella.

"I'll kill him! How dare he touch my daughter? My little princess!" He howled angrily.

"Dad! Stop it! She's a teenager and most likely smart enough to make the right choices. You've given her the same speech every time she goes out; I mean-"

Both of them fell silent as Ino slipped in, eyes fogged and a small smile creeping up over the deep blush on her cheeks. She seemed to float in a cloud of euphoria, and then disappeared towards her bedroom.

"I'm going to bed; I'll see you in the morning!" She called behind her before sliding the door closed.

Shikamaru continued down the street, his hands in his pockets, and then cast one last look at the Yamanaka household. He rolled his eyes and continued walking, flicking one of Inoichi's steak knives into the air and catching it.

"This is for your troublesome women!"


End file.
